Doce Açúcar
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se mudaram para uma pequena cidade com os pais lá encontram pessoas muito generosas e lá sesshoumaru vê que nem sempre o açúcar é amargo ENFIM A FIC ESTA TERMINADA FOI BOM ENQUANTO DUROU
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Vida pós Vida

_**Fic: Doce Açúcar**_

_**Autora: Tâmara**_

_**Shipper: sesshy/rin (principais) inu/kago miro/san (secundários)**_

_**Gênero: drama suspense ação e muito romântico no final**_

_**Censura: livre**_

_**Trilha sonora: indefinida**_

_**Status: completa**_

_**Direitos autorais: pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Sinopse: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se mudaram para uma pequena cidade com os pais lá encontram pessoas muito generosas e lá sesshoumaru vê que nem sempre o açúcar é amargo.**_

_**Trailer**_

_**Eles mudaram**_

_**-Bem queridos nos esse ano vamos nos mudar para uma pequena cidade do interior do Japão**_

_**Elas eram doces**_

_**- bom dia senhora kaede**_

_**Eles eram grossos**_

_**- fhe! Não agora sai da frente**_

_**Ela é muito doce...**_

_**- é sempre tão amargo?**_

_**Um doce toque de açúcar**_

_**- sei que não gosta mais o açúcar é tão bom**_

_**Doce Açúcar**_

_**- vç vai gostar**_


	2. A chegada dos vizinhos Amargos

**Um Rapido aviso: **Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, Essa fic não possuiu fins lucrativos.

**Eu quando escrevi fiz o sesshoumaru como um cara amargo mais tipo ele só é chato e detesta coisas doces nesse cap vçs vão ver ele e a rin se conhecendo de uma maneira bem estranha eu espero que gostem e comentem**

**Boa Leitura**

_Doce Açúcar_

**_Cap 1 "A chegada dos vizinhos Amargos"_**

Japão Tókio

Sesshoumaru e inuyasha brigavam como sempre sesshoumaru tinha 18 anos terminava o 2º grau seria seu ultimo ano

Já inuyasha tinha 16 estava no 1º ano

Inu taishou e izayoi pais dos dois adolescentes estavam esperando a "briguinha" terminar para comunicar uma coisa

Inu t – a briga terminou?

Inu- fhe!

Iza- bem queridos nos esse ano vamos nos mudar para uma pequena cidade do interior do Japão

Inu- O QUE? COMO ASSIM?

Sesshy- não grita inuyasha- disse frio- porque querem se mudar?

Inu t – abri uma filial das empresas lá e vou precisa esta lá

Inu- pai o sesshoumaru vai se forma esse ano e não é justo com ele- tentou argumentar

Iza- filho vamos nos mudar haja o que houver – disse se levantando junto ao marido- e comecem a fazer as malas iremos em três dias no máximo. – se retirou

Sesshy- é dessa vez não podemos fazer nada

Inu- fhe!

Em uma pequena cidade Três dias depois

Kagome acabara de se levantar era um lindo domingo pensou se levantou colocou uma saia ate o joelho e uma blusa de manga foi ate a janela onde se penteou

Kago- bom dia senhora kaede

Kaede- bom dia menina kagome

Desceu complementou a família tomou um café e saiu no caminho encontrou sango que vestia uma longa saia também com uma blusa tomara - que – caia

San- oi kagome onde vai?

Kago- a igreja quer vir depois poderemos ir a um orfanato e depois a um abrigo ajudar os necessitados

San- claro e depois vamos dar o que comer aos porcos- riram- vamos chamar a rin

Se dirigiram a casa da terceira integrante Rin

Kago- olha parece que tem gente e mudando pra casa que era do bankotsu

San- é será que precisam de ajuda?

Kago- não custa perguntar..oi – falou com um garoto com orelhas e cachorro- precisa de ajuda?

- fhe! Não agora sai da frente

- INUYASHA TAISHOU!- gritou a mãe furiosa- se desculpe já

Inu- como é?

Iza- se desculpe

Inu- fhe! Desculpe

Kago- tudo bem me chamo kagome higurashi e essa é sango taijiya

Iza- me chamo izayoi taishou esse é meu filho inuyasha e aquele sesshoumaru obrigada por nos ajudar estamos nos mudando hoje e esta uma loucura

Kago- não a gente adora ajudar as pessoas

Souta- mana toma vç esqueceu a sua bíblia

Kago- obrigada querido esse é meu irmão souta

Iza- que lindo

Inuyasha de longe falou:

Inu- vou vomitar

Sesshy- concordo com vç se todo mundo aqui for simpático eu quero morrer

Souta- eu vou embora mana tenho que ajudar o vovô

Iza- que gracinha

San- k vamos pegar aquelas caixas ali

Na casa ao lado uma bela garota acordava ao ir ao espelho se depara com cola em seu cabelo

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MIROKU!!

Ao lado da casa um yukai comenta com o meio irmão

Sesshy- ótimo tem uma louca morando ao lado

Inu- pelo menos barulho

Em um canto não muito afastado duas morenas comentavam ao mesmo tempo

Kago/ san- Rin!!

Naquela casa ao lado

Miroku estava à mesa quando:

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MIROKU!!

- o que fez?

Miro- tia Helena!(N/a: se pronuncia com R de Relena) eu não fiz nada apenas o vidro de cola caiu sem querer no cabelo dela

Helena- Ryo faça algo

Ryo- o que?

Helena- vou ajudá-la o banho

Se levantou e saiu

Ryo- o que ela fez?

Miro- bem ela atrapalhou o meu encontro com a gata da Yuka

Ryo- filho a próxima vingança de rin pode ser doce a conhece muito bem e se ela fez isso é pra vç não fazer nada de mal a sango

Miro- é mais a cola caiu sem querer eu fui dar um beijo de boa noite...

Ryo- miroku

Miro- ta foi vingança eu vou pedi desculpas

Helena desceu

Ryo- e então

Helena- esta encrencado mocinho

Miro- de que castigo esta falando?

Helena- um bem longo rin esta bem ela lavou o cabelo com água quente

Miro- então eu não entendo porque castigo

- porque se não meu amado maninho eu te castro pra sempre

Miroku engoliu seco

Miro- rin desculpa foi acidente

Rin- desculpa?- sentou pegando um copo de suco e colocando varias colheres de açúcar- aquilo não foi acidente foi proposital- disse colocando mais açúcar no copo

Ryo- rin chega e açúcar olha a diabete

Rin- ta mais da pra manda ele parar

Miro- ai não foi minha culpa

O olharam

Miro- ta foi minha culpa mais vç me atrapalhou com a Yuka

Rin- atrapalhei? Olha meu filho ela não serve pra vç

Helena- chega por deus pelo menos no café não briguem

Na casa ao lado

Iza- nossa que gritaria foi aquela hein?

Inu- deve ter uma louca naquela casa

Kago- é nossa amiga

Sesshy- uma amiga bem louca essa

San- deve ter sido o...

Kago- miroku

Inu- fhe! Devem ser loucos

Iza- olha a educação filho

Sesshy- mãe só tem loucos isso é fato

San- se a rin ouve isso

Rin e miroku saem da casa ao mesmo tempo brigando e de lá rin ver kagome

Rin- KAGOME!!- corre em direção a amiga mais esbarra em alguém caindo por cima dele- aiiii

Sesshy- ta doida?

Rin- é sempre tão amargo?

Sesshy- como?

Rin- esquece

Kago- ta tudo bem rin?

San- é ouvimos seus gritos o que houve?

Rin- o miroku jogou cola no meu cabelo

Sesshy- não querendo atrapalha mais da pra sai de cima de mim?

Rin- desculpa não te notei há como notar algo tão insignificante

Inu- ual alguém enfim arrasou esse idiota sou Inuyasha esse baka é o sesshoumaru

Kago- esta é rin minha amiga

Sesshy- inuyasha cala a boca e vç criança saia de cima de mim

Miro- pelo menos ela ta encima de alguém

Rin- cala boca

Rin saiu de cima de sesshoumaru

Iza- olá sou a mãe dos meninos

Rin- sou rin

Iza- filhos vamos logo assim a gente não almoça nunca

Rin- senhora pode almoçar na minha casa

Iza- que gentileza

Sesshy- notei toda essa gentileza nessa cidade

Miro- é eu sei é patético

Inu- e afeminado

Kago- da pra vçs três pararem?

Iza- eu vou aceitar obrigada

Rin- miroku vai avisar a tia helena

Miro- vai vç

Rin- vai se não te castro de vez

Miro- ta essa filha da...

Rin- bem agora vamos ajudar assim a senhora termina mais rápido

Todos começaram a trabalha em minutos varias caixas estavam lá dentro rin não falava nada com o sesshoumaru e ele muito mal ate que bateram de frente novamente

Sesshy- adora bater de frente comigo não é?

Rin- não agora sai da frente seu idiota

Sesshy- como é que é?

Rin- idiota, idiota, idiota

Sesshy- e vç criança, criança, criança

Rin- harg! É tão amargo?

Sesshy- é tão doce chega a irritar

Rin- frio

Sesshy- boboca

Rin- brutamonte

Sesshy- bruxa feia

Rin- feia eu nunca fui feia

Sesshy- vç é pavorosa

Rin- e vç que só tem músculos

Sesshy- pelo menos eu tenho e me garanto e vç que nem seios tem

Todos a essa altura pararam pra ver a "briga" dos dois estavam bobos

Iza- não vai dar certo

Miro- é não vai

Sesshy- vai responde já sei não tem res...

Rin mal deixa ele termina e levanta a blusa mostrando seus volumosos e lindos seios(N/a: não me orgulho de ter escrito essa parte mais como escritora tenho que citar isso)

Sesshy- resposta

Rin- quer ver mais?

Iza- não por deus chega de cenas de nudismo em minha casa

Rin- ta vamos lá pra minha casa vou lhe apresentar minha tia helena

Inu- nossa ela tinha belos peitos

Sesshy- quando tiver idade eu te levo pra ver melhores- inuyasha o segurou

Inu- admita ela é linda

Sesshy- linda acorda inuyasha

Inu- acorda vç só disse aquilo porque rin te desafiou coisa que mulher alguma fez

Sesshy- inuyasha acorda essa garota é uma qualquer é como qualquer outra

Inu- será mesmo? Porque eu não acho

Sesshy- hei espera

Inu- o que foi agora vai dizer que me odeia por te dar uma lição?

Sesshy- não isso eu já te digo todo dia obrigada inuyasha mais essa garota vai ver

Miro- não comece uma guerra com a rin O bankotsu antigo morador daqui fez isso e hoje não ta mais aqui, mais vou te ajudar

Sesshy- porque?

Miro- ela merece

Inu- fhe! Não me meto nisso

Sesshy- acho bom

**É uma fic pequena com capitulos pequenos eu espero que gostem de verdade em breve posto o 2º cap**

**Carolinas:** Eu não entendi muito o que vçs quis dizem em sua review mais acho que entendi que vç achou graça de como o sesshoumaru é amargo e vai ver como o açucar não é amargo

**Kuchiki Rin:** Eu ja estou postando eu espero que goste desse sesshy e rin sabe ela foi um dos meus maiores desafios

**Eu espero que gostem e ate logo**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne **


	3. Do Doce ao Amargo

**Um Rapido aviso: **Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, Essa fic não possuiu fins lucrativos.

**Cap 2 "Do Doce ao Amargo".**

_Doce Açúcar_

Rin mostrava sua casa a izayoi e os outros inclusive kagome e sango que já conheciam a casa muito bem Helena ordenava o almoço e ryo acabava de chegar a casa.

Todos se sentaram a mesa onde começaram a almoçar

Ryo- e seu marido izayoi?

Iza- bem ele esta terminando uns assuntos em Tókio mais assim que termina vira para cá e sua esposa?

Ryo- faleceu de um problema cardíaco Helena cuida de rin e miroku desde então

Iza- me desculpe fazê-lo recorda

Sesshoumaru observava rin que só estava colocando açúcar no copo com suco todos passaram a observa o mesmo

Ryo- rin pare de colocar açúcar ai por favor

Rin - não botei muito

Sesshy- só umas dez colheres

Rin- esta me observando?

Sesshy- não só olhando vç se encher de açúcar

Rin- ué quem ta se enchendo de açúcar sou eu então cala a boca

Sesshy- claro que vou me calar agora só não me chame pra ver a obesa que se torna

Rin- obesa? Seu imbecil isso é coisa pra se falar?

Sesshy- eu falo o que eu quiser

Rin- e eu como o que quiser

Helena- vçs dois parem por deus rin saia de cima da mesa

Rin estava em cima da mesa em frente a sesshoumaru abaixada

Rin- ta mais vç ta na minha lista amargo

Sesshy- doce

Iza- pelo menos já arrumou amigos

Ryo- bem rin se deu melhor com ele do que com Bankotsu

Helena- rin não o atropelou como fez a bankotsu e isso é bom

O almoço transcorreu calmo apenas por partes do outros rin e sesshoumaru continuavam a se olhar mortalmente.

Os dias foram passando naquela pequena cidade inuyasha estava praticamente louco já que não tinha festa naquele lugar

Já sesshoumaru ganhou um passatempo perturbar rin

Inu- hei miroku que vç quer?

Miro- soube que tem uma festa em uma boate aqui perto vçs não querem ir não?

Inu- ate quem fim

Sesshy- vamos logo inuyasha

Os três saíram às 7 horas deixando três meninas intrigadas

Kago- puxa gostei tanto do inuyasha e ele sai sem me convidar

San- k sua irmã vai em uma festa eles devem te lá também

Rin- tenho uma idéia a gente pode ir lá

Kago- rin acorda a gente em uma festa

San- acho que a rin tem razão

Rin- vamos trocar de roupa

Kago- rin não temos roupa para esse tipo de festa

San- ta louca kagome vç fez varias roupas lembra vamos ate lá pegar e ir pra festa

Kago- mais..- pensou- ta vamos

Saíram da casa de rin indo ate a casa de kagome lá acharam um baú com roupas

Rin colocou uma calça jeans bem colada no corpo uma blusa preta com um decote em V e também uma bota cano longo preta

Kagome uma saia de prega pretas com uma blusa rosa pink bem apertada uma jaqueta de couro também preta bota salto fino ate o joelho prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo fez uma maquiagem pesada

Sango vestia uma bermuda ate o meio da coxa colocou uma bata vermelha soltou os cabelos usava uma sandália de salto fino fez uma leve mais bonita maquiagem

Rin- prontas?

San- pronta

Kago- pronta

Eram 9 horas os três garotos se divertiam bastante inuyasha dançava com uma garota chamada kikyou mais o que ele não sabia é que ela era irmã gêmea de kagome

Um bando de mulheres cercavam sesshoumaru este não parecia esta ligando para elas apenas ouvia o intenso barulho

Miroku dançava com Yuka estava se divertindo muito estava em sua cara

Quando as três damas chegaram miroku pensou em matar rin mais isso passou rápido, pois yuka o segurou.

Yuka- calma elas não vão atrapalhar

Rin viu os seguranças

Rin- ótimo

Segurança- esta festa é para...rin?

Rin- Suji?

Suji- há por deus eu ia te expulsar se é vç pode entrar com certeza

Rin- vlw

Kago- de onde o conhecia?

Rin- segredo

Entraram rin deu um lindo aceno para miroku sorrindo vitoriosa

San- ele ta com a yuka

Kago- olha só o inuyasha com a kikyou

Rin- chega gente arrumem alguém vão se diverti esqueçam eles

Kago- tem razão vou me misturar

San- também

As duas saíram por ai rin olhou viu sesshoumaru cercado de mulheres nada fez

- oi rin

Rin- naraku

Nara- quer dançar?

Rin- não

Nara- há vai dança comigo gata

Sesshoumaru do outro lado viu rin chegar e naraku se aproximar dela segurou um rosnado ao vê-lo lá.

Nara- vem rin

Rin- já disse que não to afim sai de ré diabo

Nara- como é?

Rin- se manda

Nara- sua vadia como me rejeita

Rin- hei me solta- naraku estava segurando os pulsos de rin- seu...

- hei solta ela!

Rin- sesshoumaru!

Nara- e se eu não soltar?

Sesshy- não vai querer pagar pra ver

Nara- vai me bater novato?

Sesshy- sai daqui cara ela não quer nada com um sujo como vç

Nara- seu...tudo bem ate logo docinho

Sesshy- toma mais cuidado docinho

Rin- como é?

Sesshy- não vou te salvar sempre

Rin- eu não pedi sua ajuda

Sesshy- devia pelo menos me agradecer

Rin- ate parece

Sesshy- ingrata

Rin- amargo

Sesshy- bruxa

Rin- iceberg

Sesshy- sua...esquece não vou discutir com vç tenho milhares de garotas pra conhecer

Rin- pode ir

Sesshy- é eu vou

Sesshoumaru saiu a deixando ali rin viu miroku novamente com yuka bateu na testa ele nunca mudaria viu kagome enchendo a cara virou viu inuyasha com kikyou virou novamente viu sesshoumaru com uma garota

Rin- vida idiota

A festa estava ótima pra quem gosta kagome já estava caindo no balcão sango dançava com um garoto muito bonito, inuyasha olhou viu kagome desmaiada foi ate lá

Inu- ta tudo bem kagome?

Kago- ta tudo bem- riu estava realmente bêbada- e vç como ta se saindo com a minha irmã?

Inu- a kikyou é sua irmã?

Kago- e- riu de novo- é tão idiota que nem nota que somos gêmeas- inu se espantou- vai lá dançar com o graveto o corrimão de escada pode ir

Inu- não vem vou te levar pra casa

Inuyasha a pegou no colo e a levou rin viu de longe

Rin- ótimo a senhora higurashi vai me matar

Sango subiu em cima de uma mesa e começou a dançar também tava bêbada

Miro- porcaria

Rin- sesshoumaru da pra tira ela dali?

Sesshy- porque se sua amiga gosta de chamar atenção deixa ela

Rin- por favor

Sesshoumaru notou preocupação nos olhos dela

Sesshy- tudo bem

Foi ate a mesa e agrediu alguns tarados pegou sango como um saco de batata a levando para seu carro

Rin- e o inuyasha?

Sesshy- já deve ter ido com o carro dele sim ele pode dirigir

Colocaram sango no banco de trás sesshoumaru dirigiu

Rin- obrigado por tirá-la de lá

Sesshy- ta bom assim vou pro céu

Rin- ai vç é tão desagradável

Sesshy- desagradável?

Rin- é estraga tudo a gente tava tendo uma conversa civilizada e vç faz isso

Sesshy- ta senhorita gentil

Rin- senhor amargo

San- da pra calarem a boca!

Sango vomitou no carro

Sesshy- vç vai limpar isso

Os dois começaram a ri

Rin- sango não ta acostumada a beber

Sesshy- vç também não ta

Rin- não começa

Sesshy- o que eu fiz?

Chegaram na casa de rin sesshoumaru levou sango ate o quarto de rin desceu e falou com ela

Sesshy- a bela adormecida ta lá dentro

Rin- obrigada de novo

Sesshy- boa noite rin

Se aproximou dela ficando próximo a boca rin sentiu a respiração dele perto de si um selinho aconteceu rin sentiu sua boca ser invadida por outra aprofundaram o beijo as línguas de ambos se cruzaram num misto sabor de doce a amargo, o ar de ambos terminou rin ficou vermelha

Rin- boa noite

Rin entrou em casa com a mão na boca era estranho

Rin- um doce amargo

Já sesshoumaru ao chegar tomou um banho trocou de roupa e se deitou colocou as mãos nos lábios riu

Sesshy- ate seu beijo é doce, mais dessa vez é um doce muito gostoso da vontade de quero mais

Dormiu pensando nisso

Inuyasha olhou para sua cama kagome dormia como um anjo não sabia pra onde levá-la então a deixou em sua cama

Inu- nunca notei que vç era bonita

Se levantou foi ate a cozinha encontrou a mãe

Iza- como foi a festa filho?

Inu- ate que foi bem mãe trouxe a kagome pra dormi aqui

Iza- que lindo esta se prevenindo não é filho?

Inu- mãe kagome ta bêbada e eu não sei onde mora por isso a trouxe pra cá

Iza- há sim

Inu- vou dormi boa noite

Iza- boa noite filho

Inuyasha subiu ao chegar no corredor viu sesshoumaru

Inu- que foi?

Sesshy- ainda bem que ela não disse pra mim

Inu- ta certo

Entrou no quarto se deitou no lado oposto ao de kagome fechou os olhos tentou dormi estava difícil

Inu- talvez se eu...

A abraçou sentiu um cheiro bom um perfume novo

Inu- sakuras

Enfim conseguiu dormi

_Doce Açúcar_

**Oiiiiiiiii gente desculpa a demora é que tava meio que sem tempo**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**pequena rin: **Já postei ai como ve e vou tenta atualiza sempre que for possivel

**Kuchiki Rin:** Foi hilari escrever isso se bem que a rin nessa fic é meio doidinha mais ainda vai ficar meio triste esse é o segundo cap então só faltam tres

**Bom isso é tudo ate a proxima**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	4. A felicidade dói?

**Um Rapido aviso: **Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, Essa fic não possuiu fins lucrativos.

**Cap 3 "A felicidade dói?"**

_Doce Açúcar_

Eram 10 horas da manha na casa taishou os filhos dormiam no quarto do mais novo uma adolescentes de olhos azuis acordava ao dar de cara com um lindo e ate sexy rapas de orelhas de cachorro

Kago- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Inuyasha rapidamente acorda com o susto

Inu- calma kagome não aconteceu nada

Kagome começou a tacar vários objetos nele

Kago- seu tarado se aproveitando de mim

Inuyasha a beija a calando de vez

Kago- porque fez isso?

Inu- primeiro pra vç calar a boca e segundo porque eu quis

Sesshoumaru no quarto ao lado xingou mil palavrões

Já na casa ao lado rin sonhava quando ouviu

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rin- kagome

Se levantou correndo de camisola foi ate a janela que ficava em frente a um dos quartos da família taishou se espantou ao vez sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru olhou rin que vestia uma camisola de seda branca se espantou um pouco ao se lembra do beijo notou o belo corpo da jovem naquele instante

Rin- o que foi com a kagome?

Sesshy- como vou saber

Rin- droga! Sai da frente

Sesshy- como?

Rin volta pra traz e corre pulando a varanda de camisola e tudo só então nota ter caído em cima de sesshoumaru este estava apenas de cueca

Sesshy- vç é doida?

Rin- um pouco

- meu deus!

Sesshy- não é isso mãe

Iza- há que bom ver vçs dois juntos rin é tão bonita espero que tenham se prevenindo

Izayoi saiu deixando um sesshoumaru sem graça e uma rin muito vermelha

Sesshy- esquece o que ela disse

Rin nada falou saiu do quarto indo atrás de kagome ao entrar ver kagome e inuyasha se beijando

Rin- k?

Kagome empurra inuyasha toda sem graça

Kago- rin...

Inu- é a gente ta namorando

Rin- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Na cozinha sesshoumaru derruba uma xícara

Sesshy- isso ta virando rotina

Inu- não grita

Rin- desculpa

Kago- é rin e vç o que ta fazendo aqui de camisola?

Rin- ouvi seu grito e me assustei

Inu- fhe!

Rin- mais se ta tudo bem eu já posso ir thau gente

Rin desceu falou com izayoi e foi pra casa ninguém entendeu de onde ela vinha de camisola, ela também nada explicou subiu se jogando na cama sentiu uma dor no peito.

Rin- será que a felicidade dói?

Se levantou de novo tomou um banho rápido se vestiu e desceu as escadas pro café

Na casa ao lado kagome se despediu de todos e foi embora logo depois a campainha tocou

Inu- deve ser a kagome

Sesshy- eu atendo

Sesshoumaru abre a porta e da de cara com uma antiga "amiga"

Sesshy- kagura?

Kagu- que foi meu amor?

Sesshy- a gente terminou

Kagu- porque vç ia vir pra cá então eu vim também vem cá eu não posso ficar aqui me convida pra entrar

Kagura entrou foi ate a mesa do café izayoi a viu logo fechou a cara

Iza- kagura

Kagu- olá eu vim pra ficar com o meu sesshy

Iza- filho vç não esta com a rin?

Kagu- já ta namorando?

Sesshy- não mãe vç entendeu mal eu não tenho nada com a rin

Inu- não me pareceu ontem quando vç beijou ela

Sesshy- vç viu?

Inu- claro

Kagu- sesshoumaru

Sesshy- eu não tenho nada com a rin

Rin tomou café estranhou não ver o pai

Rin- onde o papai ta?

Miro- esqueceu?

Helena- é o aniversario da morte de sua mãe

Rin se lembrou na hora e subiu

Rin- vou trocar de roupa

Rin subiu colocou uma blusa e uma calça preta desceu viu a tia com flores

Helena- vou a casa de izayoi combinamos de sair

Miro- vou com vç

Rin- também

Todos saíram e chegando lá viram uma cena estranha sesshoumaru se agarrando com uma garota

Iza- helena, miroku, rin!

Miro- nossa inuyasha vim te chamar pra jogar basquete

Inu- é vamos logo antes que o bicho pegue

Iza- querem alguma coisa?

Kagu- izayoi não me apresenta?

Iza- isso é trabalho pro sesshoumaru

Sesshy- ta essa é minha namorada kagura

Helena- é um prazer

Rin- é mesmo eu já vou

Kagu- não fica pra tomar café?

Rin- não eu vou esta no cemitério chorando a morte da minha mãe e não bebo coisas amargas de manhã

Rin saiu

Iza- não entendi

Helena- hoje faz 13 anos da morte da mãe de rin

Iza- que pena

Helena- é rin só tinha 4 anos se me lembro bem minha irmã morreu uma semana antes do aniversario dela.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu horrível mais ainda sim continuou lá

Rin andou ate o cemitério a cada passo seu coração doía sentia falta de ar parou em frente ao tumulo da mãe se sentou no chão que estava com muitas folhas secas

Rin- oi mãe faz tempo não é? Eu sei que parece que abandonei vç mais é que tenho medo da verdade sabe nesses trezes anos eu tenho tentado superar e sabe to conseguindo eu...Sinto sua falta.

- todos sentimos

Rin- pai

Ryo- filha sei que é difícil pra vç vir ate aqui

Rin- as vezes sim outras não sabe pai eu as vezes sonho com ela estamos na praça e tem muitos lírios é tão lindo, eu ainda tenho 4 anos vestia um vestido rosa, ela um longo vestido branco

Ryo abraça a filha

Ryo- temos que continuar sem ela

Rin acena um sim com a cabeça

Ryo- eu tenho que ir filha

Rin- ta eu vou depois

O pai saiu rin continuou a olhar a lapide. O tempo passou rápido eram 7 horas rin olhou pro céu já escuro e saiu caminhando estava com frio passou entre as ruas vazias sem olhar ao seu redor passou por pessoas por tudo sem se importa com nada chegou em frente a duas casas uma a sua todos deveria esta preocupados e a outra a casa taishou onde com certeza estaria seu pior inimigo e não era sesshoumaru entrou em casa e para sua surpresa toda a família taishou e kagura estavam lá

Helena- rin por deus porque demorou tanto?

Rin- perdi o tempo

Miro- em um cemitério?

Rin- é

Miro- acorda só tem espíritos lá

Rin- é bem melhor do que ficar em casa vendo um monte de vaca voar

Sesshoumaru a olhou de relance mais nada fez

Rin- vou na cozinha

Rin entrou na cozinha e lá a governanta Inju a parou

Inju- querida seu pai proibiu

Rin- não to nem ai

Rin abriu a geladeira pegando pudim e começando a comer

Inju- rin pode passar mal

Rin- eu não vou morrer vou?

Rin sentiu uma forte dor no peito olhou inju sentiu a visão ficar turva depois não viu mais nada

Inju correu ate a sala onde as visitas estavam

Inju- senhor ela desmaiou rin desmaiou!

Ryo- como assim?

Inju- não sei senhor

Todos correram ate a cozinha onde rin estava deitada

Inu- sesshoumaru ela...

Sesshy- o coração dela não ta batendo

_Doce Açúcar_

**Oi desculpa a demora é que tava com alguns problemas e aidna vou me mudar espero poder termina logo essa fic**

**ate logo**

**Kissus**

**Ja nee**


	5. Um Misterioso Doce Talento

**Um Rapido aviso: **Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, Essa fic não possuiu fins lucrativos.

**Oi gente desculpem a demora mais esta ai mais um capitulo de Doce Açúcar**

**Boa leitura**

Cap 4 "Um Misterioso doce talento"

_Doce Açúcar_

Todos estavam em uma sala de espera tanto a família de rin quanto a família taishou, o medico da família apareceu se chamava hakudoshi.

Ryo- o que houve com ela?

Haku- o que eu temia ryo

Helena- ela é...

Ryo- cardíaca

Sesshoumaru olhou a mãe esta o olhou triste

Ryo- e o que provocou?

Haku- rin deve ter sofrido muitas emoções hoje e quando começou a comer o pudim o doce lhe deu a dor e por isso teve um princípio de enfarte

Era uma bela manhã de sexta feira no hospital, rin ainda dormia sesshoumaru conseguiu entrar para vê-la.

Sesshy- parece melhor

Rin- sesshy!!

Sesshy- tava acordada?

Rin- não eu tava dormindo dã

Sesshy- bruxa

Rin- seu canalha

Sesshy- como?

Rin- canalha me beijou tendo namorada

Sesshy- nunca te pedi em namoro

Rin- mas...

Sesshy- deve ter pensado isso claro todas pensam...

Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro familiar era lagrimas olhou pra rin parecia uma manteiga derretida chorando

Sesshy- rin por favor não chora

Rin- sai nunca mais quero te ver sai daqui

Sesshoumaru saiu deixando rin chorando como nunca

Rin- vai ver sesshy

Era uma segunda feira era incrível como o tempo passava e hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio para todos, Rin saiu do hospital no sábado sob uma ordem tomar os seus remédios.

Rin- miroku vamos

Miro- sem pressa

Saíram dando de cara com sesshoumaru, inuyasha e kagura.

Kagu- querem carona?

Miro- s...

Rin- não

Miro- ç pode não querer mais eu quero

Sesshy- vamos rin aceite

Rin- não!

- oi rin

Rin- Eri

Eri- oi quer carona?

Rin- claro

Eri- oi gente

Miro- é essa é a eri amiga da rin é uma líder de torcida

Sesshy- rin é líder de torcida?

Miro- é

Inu- não sabia

Miro- kagome também é

Inu- nossa ela não me disse

Miro- e a rin também é tutora e presidente do corpo de alunos

Kagu- ela é toda perfeita

Miro- que isso rin é meio esperta

Sesshoumaru entrou no carro o ligou e foi para escola lá chegando todos os olhavam uns com raiva outros com desejo, sesshoumaru não ligou apenas se impressionou com rin que passava de mini saia e mini blusa era realmente uma líder de torcida.

Inu- linda não é?

Sesshy- é

Inu- admita vç gosta da rin

Sesshy- inuyasha

Inu- a kagura ta longe pode confessar

Sesshy- ta eu gosto da rin

Inu- eu sabia

Sesshy- mais ela me odeia e agora eu vou ficar com a kagura

Inu- se ta dizendo

Rin passeava pela escola sentia saudade

Kago- hei rin ta tudo bem?

Rin- não k eu não to bem

Kago- isso vai fazer vç se alegrar

Rin- qual?

Kago- ouve

- infernizar vç é o que eu mais gosto de fazer Dolls- Infernizar Você

Rin- adorei k tive uma idéia vou inferniza a vida do sesshoumaru

Kago- rin

Rin- ele vai ver

Era aula da aula e rin viu que sesshoumaru e kagura ficaram na mesma sala o professor chegou todos se sentaram

Prof º - alunos hoje a aula é simples vamos ver kagura não é?

Kagu- sim

Prof º - o que acha da rin apenas em olhá-la?

Kagu- piranha

Prof º- bem não precisava ser um palavrão

Rin- posso dizer o meu?

Prof º- se não for mais um palavrão o que acha dela só em olhá-la?

Rin- invejosa

Kagu- eu? Porque teria inveja de vç?

Rin- pergunte a si mesma

Prof º - chega por deus vamos continuar sesshoumaru o que acha da rin?

Sesshy- doce

Todos- nossa!

Prof º- calma gente rin?

Rin- amargo

Todos- caraca

Sesshoumaru continuou a olhar o quadro assim foi o restante da aula ate que enfim chegou o recreio muitos se encontravam no pátio, sesshoumaru fez o mesmo e foi procurar inuyasha e miroku e kagura no seu pé os achou com rin kagome e sango

Kagu- sesshy não vamos pra lá

Sesshy- se não quer ir não vá eu vou

Kagura foi atrás dele mesmo contra vontade lá um estranho garoto chegou

Kagu- quem é esse nerd?

San- oi houjo

Kago- e ai?

Houjo- oi meninas rin trouxe o radio

Kago- ai que bom

Inu- o que vão fazer?

San- hoje tem uns garotos de uma escola de dança e a gente vai dançar aqui

Miro- e onde vçs vão dançar?

Rin- aqui no pátio

Kago- oi garotos

Koha- oi rin kagome sango trouxe o que prometi

Rin- então vamos logo vçs observem

Os meninos começaram a dançar muito bem, muito dos meninos da escola Shikon detestaram principalmente Inuyasha Miroku e Sesshoumaru, os alunos da escola Kuranoshuki viram isso e provocaram.

Koha- olha só kouga naraku eles estão boladinhos

Nara- como uns caras tão ruins têm garotas tão gatas

Os garotos começaram a xingá-los kagome e sango ficaram sem saber o que fazer direito afinal elas os convidaram mais eles eram mais educados agora não eram assim.

Inu- fhe! Saiam dessa escola agora

Kou- não gostou cara de cachorro?

Inu- o que disse lobo fedido?

Sesshy- inuyasha não perca tempo com um ser assim

Koha- que foi que disse?

Nara- ele tem razão a gente ta perdendo tempo olha só esses garotos só sabem brigar e jogar jogos de esforço duvido saberem dançar

Miro- que coisa de marica

Kou- duvido vçs fazerem uma boa dança

Inu- fhe!

Rin estava já perdendo a paciência juntou as lideres fez uma proposta cada uma delas ficou perto de um dos rapazes da shikon sesshoumaru não entendeu o que rin pretendia ate alguém ligar uma musica

(N/a: Say Goodbye Chris Brow)

Sesshy- o que esta fazendo?- rin e as outras se moviam em círculo por eles estavam dançando

Rin- provando uma coisa a eles

Inu- kagome eu não sei dançar

Kago- deixa a musica te invadir

Miro- hei sango pensei que me odiasse

San- não odeio eu só não sei como agir perto de vç

As meninas continuavam a rodas ao redor deles kohaku ria eles não sabiam dança foi ai que sesshoumaru pegou as mãos de rin começando uma dança a principio um pouco ruim mais a parti de um determinado momento ficou bom os outros fizeram o mesmo era uma musica lenta e muito bonita sesshoumaru jogava rin levemente para o lado rin dançava perto dele no fim elas dançavam na frentes do parceiros estes no fim a seguraram fazendo-as ficarem perto da boca.

Rin sentiu sesshoumaru ficar milímetros da sua boca

Sesshy- acho que sei dançar não é?

Rin- sabe

Kagu- hei já chega

Kago- nossa inu

Inu- nem sabia fazer isso

Ai que olharam e viram miroku e sango se beijando

San- ai...- disse sango meio que vermelha

Miro- que foi nunca viram isso não?

Sesshy- é melhor vçs saírem daqui

Kou- hei kohaku o que vamos fazer?

Koha- venceram essa mais isso não vai fica assim thau gatinhas

Kago- esses idiotas

San- nunca mais convidamos ninguém pra dançar aqui

Inu- acho o certo

Rin- ta vamos pra sala agora

Rin foi pra sala confusa com tudo o que aconteceu em minutos sentiu uma pontada no coração correu ate o armário pegou um remédio e tomou a dor rapidamente passou

Rin- tenho que me cuidar

Correu de novo dessa vez ate a sala de aula no fim da manhã as aulas acabaram mais sesshoumaru preferiu ficar na escola pra fazer um trabalho na biblioteca

Rin sentou-se na biblioteca onde pegou um caderno começando a desenhar um rosto bastante familiar

_Doce Açucar_

**Ha tem uma coisa eu fiz umas contas e fic não tem cinco capitulos e sim 6 então o proximo é o penultimo cap da nossa historia Como será que enfim as coisas vão fica?**

**Kissus**

**Ja Nee**


	6. Doce Açúcar

**Um Rapido aviso: **Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, Essa fic não possuiu fins lucrativos.

**Bem desculpem a demora eu estava sem tempo de termina a fic eu no ultimo cap disse que a fic teria 6 capitulos mais como o meu pc apagou tudo então reescrevi e fiz um unico capitulo e espero que gostem. E desculpme caso não gostem das musicas na verdade eu achei essas muiscas bem romantica e bonitas **

**Uma ultima coisa obrigado por terem lido a fic inteira mesmo não sendo uam boa fic então Boa leitura**

Cap 5 "Doce Açúcar"

_Doce Açúcar_

Era uma bela tarde de verão rin permanecia sentada na biblioteca desenhando quando notou o que desenhava era ele, sesshoumaru.

O rapaz chegou a biblioteca procurou a bibliotecária como não achou ia desistir quando viu a doce jovem ali sentada no chão parecia concentrada no que fazia, notou que ela não vestia mais o uniforme de líder de torcida e sim o uniforme da escola, que era composto de uma saia de prega azul escura uma blusa branca de botões.

Ele se aproximou dela com calma

- rin?- ele a chamou ela assustada se levantou deixando o caderno cai no chão

Rin- sesshoumaru!- ela o encarou assustada- o que ta fazendo aqui?

Sesshy- eu vim pega um livro

Rin- pega e sai eu falo com a bibliotecária

Sesshy- o que é ... –ele abaixa e pega o caderno e vê o desenho- rin você?

Rin- vai embora por favor

Ela estava mais nervosa que o normal ele notou isso se aproximou dela tocou em seu rosto com calma e cuidado foi se aproximando do rosto dela, a respiração dela foi ficando cada vez mais rápida.

_Para começar um beijo_

_Ele vai pra sempre me amar_

_É assim que vai ser_

Rin tentava a todo custo não ficar envolvida mais ele parecia senti prazer ao tocá-la e a vê-la assim tão boba e tão fraca, ele a envolveu pela cintura tocou nos lábios dela com os seus brincou um pouco com ela mais logo a beijou.

O_ seu nome eu não sei_

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

_E acordei pensando em você_

_Eu nem sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_Ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

_Um dia virá meu primeiro amor_

Rin deixou-se levar pelo beijo dele se deixou senti aquele gosto de amargo em sua boca aquele gosto que tanto se viciou desde o primeiro beijo, mais nada é como nos contos de fadas ela sabia que seus sentimentos eram bastante confusos ela não sabia o que sentia se era paixão amor não sabia nem pra quem perguntar.

_Escrevi no meu diário_

_Meus segredos só pra você_

_Só você pode ler_

Aquele beijo estava ótimo para ele sentir aquele doce sabor em sua boca era ótimo mais parou de beijá-la ao sentir aquela água em seu rosto ela chorava as lagrimas salgadas cobriam partes daquele doce rosto, ele tentou tocá-la. Ela se afastou dele

_O seu nome eu não sei_

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

_E acordei pensando em você_

_Eu nem sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_Ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

_Um dia virá meu primeiro amor_

Sesshy- rin o que houve?

_Eu sei que você está ai_

_Em algum lugar_

_Estarei bem aqui_

_Pra quando você chegar_

Ela deixava as lagrimas caírem com tanta facilidade.

Rin- porque esta fazendo isso comigo?

Sesshy- fazendo o que?

Rin- sabe o que eu sinto e me magoa pare com isso por favor!

Sesshy- te machuco?

Rin- sim por favor pare de me feri se não me ama

Ela saiu da sala deixando lá seu material queria apenas sumir por uns tempos

_O seu nome eu não sei_

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

_E acordei pensando em você_

_Eu nem sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_Ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

_Um dia virá meu primeiro amor_

_Para começar um beijo_

_(Wanessa Camargo Um dia meu Primeiro amor)_

Sesshoumaru a viu sai correndo e não pode fazer nada apenas sussurrou

Sesshy- eu te amo rin

Rin correu ate sua casa chegou correndo e chorando assustando a tia mais não respondeu nada a ela apenas subiu e se trancou no quarto se jogou na cama chorando querendo que tudo acabasse

Uns vinte minutos depois de sua chegada rin viu uma carta passar por baixo de sua porta pegou e foi lê-la se chocou. Era uma carta dele de Sesshoumaru estava escrito simples palavras mais significativas que ficou emocionada

_Meu coração_

_Bate ligeiramente apertado_

_Ligeiramente machucado_

_Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção_

Na casa ao lado Sesshoumaru chegou e como rin apenas subiu e se fechou em seu mundo ficou observando os desenhos que a garota tinha esperava que ela lesse a carta. Era engraçado ele apaixonado pois nunca jamais pensou em se apaixonar o amor nunca bateu em sua porta, parou ao ler uma coisa

_Primeira vez_

_Que o amor bateu de frente comigo_

_Antes era só um amigo_

_Agora mudou tudo de vez_

Rin lia e relia a carta era tão sentimental e bonita começou a senti algumas dores no peito

_Será que você sente_

_Tudo que eu sinto por você_

_Será que é amor?_

_Ta tão difícil de esconder_

Estava escrito na carta:

Rin

Eu sinto muito por esta a magoando essa não foi minha intenção essa foi à primeira vez que senti isso por uma garota e fico feliz por saber que foi por você a mais doce garota que conheci sei que vai achar isso ridículo mais quero que saiba que te amo e quero que seja feliz mesmo essa felicidade sendo longe de mim

Adeus pequena.

Sesshoumaru

Gestos dignos de lagrimas pensou ela deixando a carta cai no chão

_Oh, Oh olha o que o amor te faz_

_Te deixa sem saber como agir_

_Oh, oh quando ele te pegar_

_Não tem pra onde você fugir_

Ele lia as pequenas frases que ela escrevia tudo tão belo e doce como ela era sentiu uma dor ao ver que ela o amava e que mesmo o amando ela pretendia esquecê-lo o amor foi tão duro com ele.

_Oh, oh olha o que o amor me faz_

_Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim_

_Oh, oh nada será capaz _

_De apagar esse amor de mim_

_Oh, oh_

Sesshoumaru se levantou mais estranhamente sentiu uma forte dor no peito uma dor que não sabia explicar, viu tudo embaçado as dores se tornaram piores caiu no chão tentando respirar mais não conseguia.

_Oh, Oh olha o que o amor te faz_

_Te deixa sem saber como agir_

_Oh, oh quando ele te pegar_

_Não tem pra onde você fugir_

Rin desceu as escadas com rapidez precisava saber se era verdade precisava dele

Helena- onde vai rin?

Rin- atrás de sesshoumaru

Ela saiu da casa correndo e foi para a casa ao lado bateu na porta izayoi a atendeu

Iza- olá rin

Rin- o sesshoumaru esta?

Iza- sim chegou a uns minutos e esta no quarto dele

Rin- vou subir posso?

Iza- claro

Ela subiu ate o quarto dele abriu a porta lentamente com calma o chamou

Rin- sesshoumaru?

_Oh, oh olha o que o amor me faz_

_Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim_

_Oh, oh nada será capaz _

_De apagar esse amor de mim_

_Oh, oh_

_(Sandy e Junior- Olha o que o amor me Faz)_

Sentiu as lagrimas novamente em seu rosto correu ate o corpo dele que estava caído gritou por socorro e logo chamaram uma ambulância

Rin- por favor fique comigo sesshoumaru eu te amo por favor não me deixe aqui fique comigo

Ela suplicava diante do rapaz inconsciente em minutos tudo acabou.

_Perto, longe, e em qualquer lugar que você estiver.  
Eu acredito que o coração realmente continua  
Mais uma vez, você abre a porta  
E você está aqui, no meu coração.  
E meu coração vai continuar mais e mais_

_(Tradução de um trecho da musica My Heart Will Go)_

_(cantada por Celine Dion)_

_(Musica de tema do filme Titanic)_

Já passaram 4 anos desde que ela deixou o país 4 anos que deixou seu coração a guiar para continuar.

- rin

Ela olhou com tantas lagrimas o abraçou com força

- o que houve meu amor?- ele parecia preocupado

Rin- podemos esta perto ou longe sempre iremos nos amar me prometa

- claro mais o que houve?

Rin- eu te amo

- eu também a amo rin sabes disso desde que leu a carta

Rin- sesshoumaru por favor nunca mais me deixe de novo

Sesshy- eu só fui visitar meus pais querida

Rin- eu não quero te perde

Sesshy- nunca irá me perde eu já voltei uma vez lembra? Nunca jamais irei lhe abandonar

Rin sorriu para o namorado depois que sesshoumaru teve um ataque cardíaco a 4 anos atrás ele foi trazido de volta desde então ele e rin começaram a namorar mais no final do ano letivo eles viajaram para Los Angeles para um faculdade desde então não voltaram ao país de origem juntos.

Rin estava sentada na bancada de sua cozinha fazia uns doces de chocolate quando sesshoumaru chegou

Sesshy- oi meu anjo

Rin- oi amargo!

Sesshy- como é sua doce?

Rin- seu sem graça

Sesshy- um que doce esta preparando?

Rin- chocolate mais nada amargo

Sesshy- a então é assim

Rin- é sim

Ele pega uma colher de chocolate rin se assusta ele despeja a colher nela

Rin- seu

Ela pega o chocolate com uma outra colher e taca nele e assim começou uma guerra com chocolate por todo lado. Sesshoumaru se esconde atrás da parede da cozinha

Rin- hum eu acho que caiu chocolate no meu sutiã

Sesshy- opa essa ai eu limpo

Rin- seu tarado!

Ele a beija a deitando no chão limpando o chocolate perto do seio dela

Rin- doce açúcar não é?

Sesshy- é ele nos uniu nos fez brigar e nos faz feliz rin

Rin- sesshy eu... tenho algo para contar

Sesshy- também tenho uma coisa pra te contar

Rin- eu vou gostar?

Sesshy- você vai gostar

Rin- o que é?

Sesshy- quer casar comigo?

Rin o olhou com lagrimas nos olhos se levantou sentando ele fez o mesmo ela o abraçou

Rin- sim eu quero

_Quando olhei para você e você sorriu .  
E o universo se abriu.  
E a lua no céu nos abençoou.  
Cena de um filme de amor._

Sesshy- e você o que quer contar

Rin- eu sesshoumaru... – ela vai ate o olvido dele e fala uma coisa

_Quando olhei para você e você sorriu .  
E o universo se abriu.  
E a lua no céu nos abençoou.  
E assim nasceu nosso amor._

_(Wanessa Camargo- Filme de Amor)_

Ele sorriu a abraçando com um sorriso que nunca demonstrou um sorriso no qual ela sabia que era mais do que necessário

Rin- adoro te beijar sabia?

Sesshy- eu sei

Rin- apesar do seu beijo ser meio amargo

Sesshy- é? E o seu senhora doce

Rin- um doce vicioso não?

Sesshy- é um doce um doce que dar vontade de mais

Rin sorriu beijando agora seu noivo seu apenas seu em pensa que só estavam juntos por ele ter quase morrido uma estória bastante diferente já que duas personalidades totalmente diferentes vivendo juntos era um milagre

Sempre diziam que a culpa era do açúcar, pois sem ele Rin jamais notaria Sesshoumaru já que ele era um amargo sem açúcar.

O âmbar sempre encarava aquele chocolate com amor desejo e principalmente com ânsia de ter mais um mais que ele sabia que sempre existiria, pois Rin sem Sesshoumaru era apenas um doce e Sesshoumaru sem Rin era um amargo.

_Fim_

**Bem espero que tenham gostado foi um grande prazer ter escrito essa fic**

**Ate uma proxima**


End file.
